User talk:MonicaRW
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:GooglePlusLogo.png page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 18:16, January 12, 2015 (UTC) =''Dynamic Progressive Talk is Reborn with ROJS Media, IURL Affiliate Radio Network of Programs''= Ann Arbor, Michigan - Progressive Talk Radio on the Web has taken over former FCC Affilated programming that has been steadily declining in stations across the nation. Independent Underground Radio LIVE is the new era of Progressive Talk Radio and Michigan Progressive Talk Radio. Learn more by the press release below: Starting Monday's from 9 - 11 pm ET the IURL Affiliate Network will air the highly popular The Bearman Radio Show hosted by Michael Bear Abt is truly raw, unapologetic talk radio at it's finest out of the City that Never Sleeps, New York City, NY! Bear developed a progressive voice in high school and sharpened it in college. He earned a political science degree and spent years as a legal researcher until the economy collapsed. Bear was then downsized out of his job and ended up finding work as a debt collector. This career path was at odds with his views and the rest is history as Bear offers his progressive take on politics, economics, finance, international affairs and more. Listen to The Bearman Radio Show LIVE on the programs home station each Wednesday, Thursday and Friday from Midnight to 2:00 am ET at bearmanradio.com or on WBAD.net in Washington, D.C. Each Wednesday 9-11 pm ET IURL Affiliate Network brings on as a archived program Penny's Politics Radio - Speaking Truth to Power from the Progressive Politics birthplace of the Midwest Milwaukee, Wisconsin hosted by education consultant Penny Sikora. As administrator of the groundbreaking Progressive Facebook Group Penny's Politics, Sikora ran for and was only 10 votes shy of winning a highly competitive seat on Milwaukee's City Council as Ward Alderman in 2012. With plans to not only run again but win in his quest to serve the people of Milwaukee in 2016, Sikora bring a truly unique and informative voice to both Wisconsin's local, state and national issues as a former political lobbyist in Madison for the city's largest public transportation union. Additionally listeners can catch Penny Politics - Speaking Truth to Power (http://www.blogtalkradio.com/pennyspolitics) live program each Monday from 5-7 pm CST on the Blog Talk Radio Network. The flagship Urban Progressive Politics Program - Independent Underground Radio LIVE hosted by Monica RW airs on the IURL Affiliate network LIVE each Tuesday and Thursday 9-11 pm ET. With over 1.6 Million listens and downloads since 2010 IU Radio LIVE is Michigan's Top Progressive Radio Award Winning Program. Independent Underground Radio LIVE (IURL) Network is a featured show and the top podcast on the Blog Talk Radio's network of over 40,000 shows. The Program covers Michigan and National Politics, breaking news, economics, financial, social justice, race relations issues and more. Previous guests appearing on IURL include former New Mexico Governor and 2012 Presidential Candidate Gary Johnson, Asst. Secretary of Education under George W. Bush - Dr. Diane Ravitch, Congressman Dan Kildee (D), actor, signer, musician Leon Robinson and former DCCC Director and Vermont Governor Howard Dean. In 2013, Independent Underground Radio LIVE was named a finalist for the Black Weblog Awards for Best News and Politics site. Host Monica RW has interviewed over 400 movers and shakers in the world of politics, social justice, entertainment, activism and more. Known for her highly professional interviewing style with intriguing and thought-provoking questions Monica RW is known as Michigan's Voice of Urban Progressive Politics and expanding quickly nationwide. The IURL Affiliate Network of Programs can be downloaded or listened to at the following syndication points: Blog Talk Radio, iTunes, Tune In Radio, Stitcher, Player FM, Libsyn, Podbean and Learn Out Loud. Likewise the Independent Underground Radio LIVE Google Play app is available for Free at the following link . Top-notch Progressive Political Talk Radio like IURL Affiliate Network programs of The Bearman Radio Show, Penny's Politics - Speaking Truth to Power and Independent Underground Radio LIVE depend on the listeners of Progressive Media for adding thoughts and views of America's True Voices to the political mainstay. Support Progressive Media by donation or advertise on the IURL Affiliate Network today by contacting us at info@iunewstalk.com . To interview Executive Producer and IU News & Talk, contact 734-328-3025. Monic RW